forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Conqueror/Main
"In desperate times, conscripted criminals refill our ranks. Sometimes, however, you find a diamond in the rough. The most elite earn their name: Conquerors. Strong as a battering ram, resilient as a fortress gate, their flail is as dangerous to the wielder as it is to the enemy. But in the right hands it becomes... unstoppable." Conquerors are a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview Ex-prisoners and forced conscripts who have risen to the rank of elite soldier. Originally pressed into military service as sword fodder, those who are skilled enough to survive are promoted out of the rank and file and given heavy infantry training. They are heavily armored warriors, relying on a defensive style and their massive flails to whittle away at their opponent’s stamina until they fall under the Conquerors’ massive onslaught. Climbing from the lowest ranked to this prestigious role in the Knight’s forces, Conquerors have earned the respect of their peers through determination and feats of arms.https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/conqueror.aspx Armor The default Conquerors wear pot helms along with plate armor hidden beneath cloths and leather with their faction's color embroidered on it. They have what appears to be a shackle wrapped around their right wrist with a chain wrapped around their arm. Weapon Footman's Flail - The flail is one of the most vicious weapons used by the heavy infantry of the Iron Legion. They are made of heavy iron chains linking a stout wooden handle to a massive steel-spiked ball. The flail inflicts massive wounds through concussion as it crushes both armor and bones. Trivia *The Conqueror's default armor is one of an older design, circa 11th to 13th century. **This is supported by their pot helm, which was mostly worn during the Crusades, and the usage of shields, which were not used by later knights due to armor technology advancement. The tunic they wear over their armor is also identical to those worn by the crusaders. *Executions: **"Garrote" means "to kill someone by strangulation, typically with a iron collar or rope/wire." **The Pop Top execution was known as the Bash 'N' Dash in the alpha. **The name for the "Feros Ferio" execution is the motto for Clan Chisholm, a highland Scottish clan. The motto translates to "I am fierce with fierceness." **The name for the "Pugilism" execution refers to the sport of boxing, especially bare-knuckle boxing and possibly Ancient Greek boxing, both of which are the original form of modern day boxing. *According to many historians, the version of the flail used in the game might have never been used in medieval combat in reality. **There were two versions of the flail: the haft, chain and metal striking head that is known most in pop culture and the two-handed haft, chain and cylindrical wooden head. The latter of the two, also known as the long handled peasant flail, has been speculated to have been the flail that was used for medieval combat. **Most examples of the metal-head flail found in museums are claimed to be fakes. In support of this, flail seen in medieval artworks are typically in artwork that include dragons and other mythical elements, making it more likely that this version of the flail was more fiction than reality. **The more practical explanation of why the metal-head flail wouldn't have been used is because of the incredible difficulty that would come with using the weapon effectively without accidentally hurting oneself. This risk would far outweigh the benefits the metal-head flail had to other weapons, such as being able to surpass parrying using the chain of the flail. **The use of sticks, and not a metal weight, has seen use in other cultures, such as the Nunchaku and three-section staff. However, metal weights on chains have been seen in weapons like the meteor hammer. *Prior to the Marching Fire update, the Female conqueror had her quotes between Shield Bash and Full Block Stance switched. *Conqueror was the only pre-year three heavy class Hero capable of switching gender, as the other three (Shugoki, Warlord, Jiang Jun) were locked as Male. Quoteshttps://redd.it/5um0u9 *'Latin': "Te occidam!" - English: "I will kill you!" **Shield Bash or Shield Uppercut *'Latin': "Te affligam!" - English: "I will crush you!" **Full Block Stance or Mongrels Charge Execution *'Latin': "Effugisse debes!" - English: "You should've fled!" **Male Conqueror, Rowdy Sentence execution *'Latin': "Consta, id minus nocebit." - English: "Stay still, it'll hurt less." **Female Conqueror, Rowdy Sentence execution